


Coffee

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Rafael and Sonny decide to go off coffee. Shenanigans ensue.





	Coffee

“You didn’t think I’d notice, huh?“

“Notice what?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Rafael rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Please enlighten me, Sonny.”

Sonny smirked and turned towards his boyfriend who was sitting next to him on their living room sofa.

“On your bookcase. In your office. I saw you fiddling with something and when Amanda and I walked in you pulled your arm away real fast. Wouldn’t have thought anything of it. But you shouldn’t have smiled at me. Gave you away.”

“What, I can’t smile at my boyfriend when he comes to visit me in my office?”

Sonny threw his head back laughed. “Oh, Rafael …”

Rafael suppressed a chuckle.

“That’s not the point. And besides – it was just decaf.”

“Then why did you hide it?”

“You can’t prove it wasn’t decaf.” Rafael shook his head and focused on the file in his lap.

“I could ask Carmen.”

Rafael looked up again. The expression on his face was priceless, a mix of indignation and “you wouldn’t dare!”

He threw the file on the coffee table in front of him and moved closer to Sonny, so close that their legs touched. He wrapped his left arm around his shoulder.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” he said in a low voice.

Sonny resisted Rafael’s stare.

“What am I doing, hm?”

“You’re trying to divert suspicion from yourself by projecting your feelings of guilt onto me.”

“Guilt? No, unlike _you_ I’ve been good and haven’t had any coffee since we decided to cut it out.”

Rafael stared at him.

The magic words.

His voice sounded almost predatory when Rafael spoke again.

“Oh. _You’ve been good_?”

Rafael moved even closer and began to draw circles with his fingers on Sonny’s right thigh.

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other for a few moments. Then Sonny leaned in and brushed his lips against Rafael’s. It was a short caress, almost shy. When he pulled away, he saw Rafael nodding.

_Alright, let’s do this._

“Very good, Sonny,” Rafael began, a little stiff, admittedly. “You kept your promise and did as we said … followed the rules. You like to follow rules, don’t you.”

“M-hm, I do. Especially _your_ rules.”

Sonny’s free hand moved to Rafael’s chest and he began to fumble with the top button of his shirt – until Rafael slapped his hand.

“Did I say you could do that?” With his left hand he grabbed Sonny’s hair and pulled at it, just enough to elicit a small whimper from him. “This is about you, baby boy.”

Sonny shivered.

“I’m sorry … Thank you.”

“So polite, Sonny. Such a good little boy. Now promise you’ll keep your fingers to yourself.”

“Okay, I will. I’ll do what you say.”

Sonny sighed and let his gaze wander over his boyfriends muscular yet soft torso. Rafael’s right hand began to make its way up Sonny’s thigh, massaging the prominent muscles, pinching the sensitive skin. He wanted to go down on him so badly, but he knew that right now all that Sonny wanted was his voice and his words; he needed Rafael to bring his mouth to his ear as close as possible and to _just tell him_ , again and again.

And so he did. _Handsome, sexy, coño, you’ve been driving me insane all day, can’t believe you brought up that precedent, my smart boy._ All the things he had thought but never told him when they’d been just colleagues, not lovers, not each others lives.

“Do you like it when I rub your cock like that?”

“Yes,” Sonny hissed.

“I’m amazed that you can get hard so fast, that’s quite impressive, baby boy.”

Sonny gasped again and Rafael could feel his body stiffen.

“You’re already lasting longer than the last time we did this.”

“I had a good teacher …”

“So? And who would that be, mi sol?”

Rafael let go of Sonny’s cock for a second to pinch his nipple. A moan. A whimper.

“You, Raf—fuck! Only you.”

“That’s right, baby boy, only me. Just you and me.”

Rafael leaned in and kissed his way up Sonny’s neck, along his jaw, until their lips met. He gasped when Sonny’s tongue darted out and began to thrust, fucking the warm wetness of his lover’s mouth. Rafael’s fingers wrapped into Sonny’s hair, returning his kiss savagely. Why were they so good at this, why was this so perfect?

“Close,” Sonny mumbled against Rafael’s mouth.

Sonny was trembling under Rafael’s hand. The front of his boxers were dampened; Rafael could feel it as he ran his hand along Sonny’s shaft over and over, squeezing, grabbing, teasing…

Sonny pulled back slightly to look at his boyfriend. The desperate look in Rafael’s eyes mirrored his own.

“You’ve done so well. You deserve a treat,” Rafael whispered against his boy’s skin, kissing him just under the ear. “And about that coffee thing … You know, there’s a sure-fire way for me to find out if you’ve been honest with me. If you really haven’t had any coffee, I know can tell.”

Sonny’s head fell back as he understood what Rafael meant. “Fuck.”

And then Rafael was on his knees in front of him, rubbing his crotch, mumbling more to himself what he was going to do any second now.

Sonny was still grinding against Rafael’s hand, but harder, quicker. The sounds he was making were glorious. He was always loud in bed, but this?

“You know how much I like that, don’t stop … that’s my boy, my perfect, beautiful …“

Rafael trailed off. His hands were shaking as he unbuckled Sonny’s belt, unbuttoned his pants, (“lift your hips for me, baby”), pulled them down.

Sonny couldn’t speak anymore as he lay almost completely exposed. With anyone else but Rafael he would’ve felt ashamed of the very visible wet patch on his underwear, but he knew that Rafael loved his pre-cum almost as much as the actual thing. He smiled.

And then Rafael lowered his head to mouth Sonny’s hard cock through the thin fabric – slowly, tongue swirling, humming his name against his skin …

“Oh fuck, oh shit fuck fuck fuck—Raf—shiiit!”

Sonny came.

**

Rafael was still on his knees, his head resting on Sonny’s stomach, arms tightly wrapped around his lover. Sonny caressed Rafael’s hair with one hand and massaged his neck with the other.

“I’m sorry, that was weird, I–”

“Not really. It’s kind of flattering that you couldn’t wait.”

“Thanks.” Sonny paused.

“What?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t. Tell me.”

“We’re still in a stalemate …”

“Chess metaphors, I’m low key impressed.”

“You could just admit it that it was real coffee.”

“But where would be the fun in that.”

Rafael raised his head and pouted at Sonny.

“Bedroom, counselor. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or giving kudos if you liked this.
> 
> -
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
